The Story Of A Girl
by Zena Celica
Summary: This is a story about a girl. A girl who used to be shy and timid, bloom into a happy and friendly girl. Unfortunately, things do happen, and they snatched away her happiness, her smile and herself. Will she ever find herself again?
1. Chapter 1: The Kindergarten Memory

I'm about to tell you a story. A story about a girl that used to be happy and friendly.

A short girl with raven black hair stepped into the school. Her mother stood beside her, smiling at her wonderful daughter.

The girl smiled back and started walking into the school. She went into the hall and saw many students. Eyes searching frantically then suddenly stopped. She saw her pre-school friend, Nicole. Nicole saw her too, and smiled like crazy.

The girl's mother then took her hand and led her to a table. There sat a woman smiling brightly.

'What is her name?', the woman asked.

'Zoe', her mother replied back.

The girl didn't understand what was going on. Why are you telling her my name? Why are you giving her a card (Authors Note: Her Identity Card)? She stared at her mom, questions spilling out of her mouth.

Her mother chuckle and the woman just smiled.

'Dear, the woman smiling at you over here is a teacher. I'm giving her your name and IC so she can register you into the system.', her mother said.

The girl nodded and smiled brightly at the teacher.

After the registering was done. Her mother let go of her hand and the teacher asked her to join the line of students. The girl didn't think about hesitating and walked over. She stood next to Nicole.

The headmistress according to what the teacher said while pointing at her, was giving a speech on stage. The girl was only listening partly and her mind was only filled with thoughts.

What will school be like? Are teachers always nice? Are the boys here mean? Is there a playground? Are classes boring? Will I be lonely?

What if I get lost? Is there a map?

She felt someone nudge her and snapped out of her thoughts. Nicole looked at her with a look.

'You overthink too much. I'm sure questions will be answered later.' Nicole said.

'What if they aren't?', the girl questioned.

'I'm sure they will.', Nicole replied.

Satisfied with her friend's answer, she turn her head back to face the stage and started listening.

After an hour, they were being separated into classes. Luckily, she was in the same class as Nicole. The group was led to a classroom and they chose a random seat.

The girl looked around, there were at least 20 to 25 people in this class.

In front of her were 2 guys, and at the back, there were 3 girls.

The 2 guys started talking, and the girl could see they were becoming good friends. She wanted to join in, but a simple 'Hello' wouldn't even come out. She stayed quiet and just listen to them chat.

She felt the sense of lonliness starting to grow. Nicole realize what her friend was thinking and said a 'hello' to the guys in front. She snapped to attention and saw the guys turn around and stared.

A few minutes of akwardness passed and they turned back and continued chatting. Nicole looked at them in surprise, but covered up quickly.

They gave each other a look and both thought the same thing:

Boys are rude and are never to be trusted. Lesson learned.

 ** _Hallo!!!! Author here, hehe...first book, first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kindergarten Memory 2

**_Author here! The looks, personality and characteristics of the characters in this story are solely based of my friends and schoolmates. I hope you all enjoy the story. Thanks!_**

Several days flew pass, the girl, Zoe is also having fun at school. Her teacher is really nice, and her classmates were really friendly.

During class, she also found out the 2 guys sitting in front of her are Marcus and Ashton.

Marcus is a tall boy with black hair (A/N: Here, all the students have black hair). She realized that he doesn't really talk to girls and he loves to joke.

Ashton is a little bit shorter than Marcus and has spiky black hair that grows over his forehead. Intelligent and atheletic but has an EQ (A/N: His attitude and manners) of a jerk and is a troublemaker.

On a Wednesday, their teacher has asked them to do a small art project. The teacher asked them to work with the students that are sitting behind you.

"Hope they aren't that bad.", Nicole said, just loud enough for Zoe to hear.

Marcus and Ashton turn their seats around, now facing Zoe and Nicole. "And...this is now very weird.", Zoe whispered back to Nicole. The teacher handed out the blank drawing paper to each group and nobody moved an inch.

A few seconds went by awkwardly. "So..um..what are we gonna draw...?", Nicole asked the group.

"I don't know. The theme was what again?", Ashton huffed back.

For some weird reason, she wanted to tell this somehow annoying guy what the theme was, but she just can't get the words out of her mouth. So, she just did the 'Are You Serious?' face.

"Underwater kingdom. Nicole, is it? Your friend doesn't talk much. Is she mute?", Marcus replied, glancing at Zoe.

Zoe's brain suddenly turned on to angry mode and told her to reply and to save her own face.

"I can talk and I am not mute. I just don't enjoy talking to people I don't know well.", she sputtered back.

Marcus just snickered and Ashton a full out laugh. Nicole gave Zoe a amused look and turn back to face the paper.

Her mind ran through a single thought: Marcus and Ashton. These 2 jerks, I officially hate both of them.

"J-just get started...", Zoe muttered while waving her hand at the blank piece of paper.

Each of them picked up their own pencils and started drawing on the big drawing paper. After a half an hour, they passed the drawing up. Since some of the groups aren't finished, they have spare time.

Zoe read a book while Nicole, Marcus and Ashton just chatted.

Several minutes later, Zoe was halfway through the book and she felt eyes staring at her.

She risked a peek and saw the boys staring.

"Stop staring. It's rude. What do you want?", Zoe muttered.

"Why aren't you chatting with us?", Ashton questioned.

Zoe glared at him for a moment and whispered something. The boys gave a confused look and Nicole just rolles her eyes. "She's shy, kay? Is it that hard to understand?", Nicole answered back. Then, Marcus started snickering and singing quietly, "Shy Zoe, shy Zoe, can't even talk~".

Zoe went back to her book and ignored him. After a few seconds, Ashton joined in. And she ignored them once again.

She really wanted to ask them to stop teasing her, but she just can't. 'Be quiet, stop teasing me' she thought.

They suddenly stopped singing. Why did they stop? She then only realize her eyes were closed and opened them. She saw tiny splotches of water on the page she was reading. Did some tears dropped? She wiped her eyes, and hid her face with her book.

"I'm sorry...", she heard Marcus mutter. Zoe shaked her head in response as if saying 'It's okay'.

The bell rang, telling them it was the end of school (It was the last period). Zoe walked out of the classroom door and speed walk into the hall to wait for her mom to pick her up. Nicole sat down beside her quietly.

"...I think you should grow out of your shell.", Nicole said.

Zoe looked at her and looked down again.

"Your shyness will become a disadvantage for you. So, I think you should try and break out of it.", Nicole continued.

Zoe didn't say anything and nodded.

She heard someone yelled Nicole's name and felt Nicole stand up. "Think about it, kay?", Nicole said before leaving.

Zoe said nothing. She didn't think it was a really good idea, but she needed time and some food, she was getting realllyy hungry.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kindergarten Memory 3

**_Sorry for not updating. I was sitting my exams. The waiting was torturous, my god. And I suck at proof reading._**

Zoe came to school next morning, hoping this schoolday can go smoothly. She just finished piano class and she rushed to school immediately.

When she walked in the classroom, the teacher was already in there. Since, her teacher knew her schedule, she just asked her to take her seat.

"Now class, exam is coming soon. I will seperate you all in to groups. Each group 4 students. Your group members will be your classmates sitting behind you.", the teacher ordered.

Nicole looked at Zoe and saw her face becoming pale.

"I want you all to write about each other. I will allow you guys to put funny descriptions, but you can't do that in exams. Try to avoid negativity. And blah, blah, blah, blah ,bla ,bla bla.", the teacher continued.

Zoe felt her face becoming paler and paler. Nicole tapped her on the shoulder and passed her a sweet that she loved.

Zoe took the sweet, tore off the wrapper and popped it into her mouth. It was spicy and a little bit sweet. She let it melt in her mouth.

"So what's your answer?", Nicole asked.

"...I suppose I will try...", Zoe said, with the sweet still melting in her mouth.

Nicole nodded in approval and turned back to class.

"...Lastly, I want your mini-essay done by today. You have until recess.", the teacher finished.

Once the teacher finished, Marcus and Ashton turned around. Zoe paled immediately and Nicole passed her another sweet.

While melting the sweet in her mouth, Zoe listened to what the others are saying.

"Always stuck with the same people", Nicole said. Zoe just nodded her head in response.

"And we get someone who can't speak in our group", Ashton huffed.

Zoe swallowed the sweet and called some shots at Mr. Jerkton in her mind.

"Says the person who has a EQ of a angry flipping duck and a mouth of a annoying trumpet.", Zoe shot back without noticing (Technically, she is accidentally saying what she was thinking).

The other 3 just stared at her. "W-wut...?", she muttered. Nicole shook her head and turned around with a smile on her face.

"Roasted...", Marcus laugh quietly, enough to not let her hear. "Now, let's start writing and switch papers with each other once we are done."

The 3 nodded their heads and started writing.

Several minutes later, Ashton slammed his 3 mini-essay down on the middle of the table. Nicole glared at him and continued writing.

"Is everyone done writing?", Marcus asked. Nicole nodded and Zoe continued writing.

While waiting for Zoe to finish, Nicole laid her head on the table, and Marcus and Ashton are thumbwrestling.

Zoe quickly wrote the last few words and did a thumbs up. Nicole and her switched papers and started reading. Just then, Nicole started giggling, then it turned into a huge laugh. Zoe was laughing too, knowing which part she was reading.

Marcus then snatched Zoe's papers out of Nicole's hands and started reading.

"Hey, why did you descibe my personality like this!!!", he said.

Zoe and Nicole were still gasping for air after that laugh.

"What, you really are a bone head from time *laughs* to time. Besides, you are so childish..." Zoe replied practically laughing and crying.

Marcus scribble something on her paper and passed it back.

Zoe took it and found what he wrote: _-_-\ I hate this essay, make me heroic of something (＠_＠;)_

Zoe took out another piece of paper and wrote back.

(A/N: Ya know what, I'm just gonna type what they wrote.

 _Z: Nope. (・・)_

 _M: Make me cool then._

 _Z: Nope. :)_

 _M: Who knew you can be this annoying._

 _Z: You will never know by just talking to me. I never show dis side and I am always stuck with shy me. XD_

 _M: Hi Star Wars._

 _Z: Blehhhhhhhhh_

In the meantime, Nicole and Ashton were just doing their own stuff.

 _M: Bleh bleh bleh_

 _Z: I dun't say bleh bleh bleh -_-_

 _M: YOU SAY BLEH BLEH BLEH._

 _(Author: I am so sorry. I had to. )_

 _Z: I hate you._

 _M: Lolz._

Zoe looked at his annoying smirking face and threw note, that is now a paper ball at him. The ball hit him smack in the face. Zoe turned around and started laughing.

Nicole looked up from her book and Ashton opened his eyes, both not realizing what happened.

Marcus's expression was priceless and Zoe is now smirking.

Nicole placed her book on the table and packed her group's mini-essay and passed them up to the teacher.

The bell rang, signalling the time for recess.

Everyone thanked the teacher and rushed out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The Kindergarten Memory

**_Hai, I'm back and thriving. Partially living, but alive. And life is treating me like a football (TOT). I'll be fine. ()b_** ** _Also me and my emotes...*nervous laughing*..._** (o):D(o):D(o):D(o)

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, YOU SHALL NEVER GET PAST ME AND MY FORTRESS", Ashton yelled, holding at milk carton in his left hand while using his right hand to hold a tomato sauce bottle and pointing it at Nicole and Zoe.

 ** _Author here:_**

 ** _"And since Zoe loves fights like_** **_these_** **_her shyness shall momentarily dissapear for this chapter. And, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE LESS LOGICAL PHYSICS IN IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED", I, de Author of zis storeh says. (Lol)_**

" ** _ACTION!!!!"_**

 ** _"I wanna be the close combat one!!!!!!!", Zoe yells from the scene._** ** _*Author throws a chiken leg at her*_** ** _"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. DIS IS A CHAPTER WHERE U CAN THROW FOOD AT EACH OTHER, can't throw at me tho, AND EAT FOOD. AND I AM NOT WASTING ANYMORE CHIKEN LEGS.", Author yells._** ** _"Does that mean the long bread stick can be used as a sword or a katana?", Marcus asked, nomming on a banana._**

 ** _In the end, Marcus got a pie in his face, which was lovingly thrown by Author._** ** _"Dear readers, I am so sorry for this intervention. Plz continue reading.", Author yells from the chair she's sitting on._**

:Zoe grabbed 2 roasted turkeys on thr floor and stuffed them onto her hands ( ** _Literally everyone in this fight are wearing gloves.)_**.

"NOO. HOW DARE YOU. JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED, JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL, IT WILL BE... DELICIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Zoe yelled at Ashton holding up her 2 roasted turkey covered hands. Then, there was Nicole yelling several food puns at them.

"ASHTON YOU BANANAS!!! MARCUS YOU NEEDA KETCHUP ON YOUR CHINESE!!!!! YOU BOTH ARE APPLE-LING, BUT NOT PUNTASTIC".

Marcus and Ashton both covered their ears, since Nicoles puns are terrible ( **_I am cry laughing irl.)_**. Zoe took this chance and turkey punch Ashton in the back ( ** _Chill, she did not punch him that hard.)_**

Marcus saw her and used a type of veggie to tickle her. "OMG, STAWPH. MARCUS STOP TICKLING.", Zoe practically said while hitting him.

Zoe managed to get a hand out and started tickling him back, and he ended laughing till he cried.

Zoe quickly ran back to her table fortress started eating some fruits ( ** _Game logic)_**.

By the time she came back, Nicole already collected many, many pies and banana peels.

Ashton and Marcus on the other hand, got pieces of bread and chicken nuggets on their side.

Then, there was a teacher standing nearby just watching them. "Ya know what, Im just gonna watch." ( ** _I love this teacher )_**.

Nicole made her first move and threw a few banana peels at their faces. One of them hit Ashton in the face. "MARCUS, WE NEED MORE CHIKEN!!!!!!"

Marcus then grabbed a fried egg and threw it at Nicole. Nicole was throwing pies at Ashton at that time, so when the fried egg found its target, Nicole was now flat on the ground with a fried egg on her hair.

"NOoooNOoooNooooooo", Zoe yelled.

Zoe then picked up some pies and threw it at both of them. Ashton dodged most of the pies, but Marcus got the other end of the stick.

"I officially hate pies...", he mumbled.

Aston then threw fried chiken at Zoe , but she managed to dodge some of it and is still standing about to throw another pie at Ashton.

"THROW DA PAI, THROW DA PAI!!!!", Nicole yelled from the benches. "ASHTON DODGE IT!!!", Marcus yelled, also sitting on the benches.

Just then the bell rang ( ** _I am spoiling da fun)_** , signalling the time for recess. Zoe threw the pie anyways and Ashton somehow managed to dodge it.

"FOOD WARS IS OFFICIALLY OVER!!! WE HAVE A TIE ON OUR HANDS STUDENTS!!!!", the teacher yelled.

Zoe and Ashton both threw down their food weapons and got out of their fortresses. Marcus and Nicole ran to their own teammate. Then, they shook hands with the enemy, but the four all know they wanted a REMATCH just by the merciless looks on their faces.

"One day...", Nicole whispered. They all nodded in agreement.

"Now, shall we clean up this mess?", Zoe asked. They all looked at each other and smirked. "Ya know what, NAHHHHH...", Marcus answered. They all nodded and went their seperate ways back to the class, waiting, waiting the rematch to be taken place.

The janitors of the school stared at the canteen. "I am officially scared of those kids.", a male janitor said. The group nodded and started cleaning.

"Man, I can't wait for the rematch.", the teacher said.

Hearing the word 'REMATCH', the janitors started cleaning like crazy, as if it was gonna be their last few months here, which will be.

 ** _Hello, Zena here! I enjoyed writing this chapter. I always wanted to do a food fight scene, hehe..._**

 ** _Yay! Facts about me!!:_**

 ** _I am a girl_**

 ** _Still studying._**

 ** _I am a Chinese._**

 ** _I know three languages._**

 ** _Standard 6_**

 ** _I'm a Asian._**

 ** _And no, I do not have really dark skin._**

 ** _Welp, thats all I am gonna give you about me. Hehe. XD_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Kindergarten Memory 5

_**Well, I GOT MY HOLIDAYSSSSS YASSSSSSS. Tq Pakatan Harapan for winning. Yea, Zoe's shyness is back**_ _ **and I am so sorry I didn't warn you guys about the (kinda long) hiatus. I got sick and I am well enough to type now. Other than that, I had to handle some things in school and life.**_

"That was fun.", Zoe muttered.

Nicole started laughing hysterically and the teacher stared at her. She immediately shut up.

"I never knew you had this side of you!", Nicole whispered-shouted. Zoe gave no sign of hearing what she just said. Nicole stared at her, Zoe rarely does this to her. Instead of replying, she was smiling.

"I heard you, Nic. I just never show it.", Zoe finally replied back.

Nicole nodded. She thought she knew everything about her shy, best friend, but she started to doubt herself about this.

"Well, at least you are trying to change. It's nice to see you open up yourself once in a while.", Nicole stated. After saying this, Nicole turned her attention back to the class.

"In the next period, we will have a quiz about what you have learned in these past few months. In addition, it's also a small revision for your finals, which is 2 days away. You all have the last weekend to study for the finals, and I hope you all use it wisely. Now, start revising for the quiz, you all have 30 minutes.", the teacher said.

The class groaned, what they hate most other than homework and exams are quizzes, but they complied and started revising.

Zoe's grades are always in good shape. She ranks second in class and in the entire grade. Ashton always ranks first and Marcus, third, both also same in the entire grade. The three can always have fun without worrying much about their grades, but Nicole's grades are suffering. Not only she is near the last in class, but she is nearly unable to stay in this class. If she doesn't do well in the finals, her chances of getting into a good school are slim.

30 minutes flew by quickly, and it is now time for the quiz.

"Good luck, Nic. You better not fail.", Zoe wished her. Nicole nodded in thanks. They both got the papers and started answering the questions. The quiz was a mix of the main subjects (Math, Chinese, English, Malay, Science). There were 20 questions in total.

Nicole stared at one of the questions, her mind totally blank. The past few questions weren't that difficult, but she got stuck at the back few. Zoe, Marcus and Ashton were already nearing the end of the quiz.

She wanted the answer, but she was afraid she would get it wrong, so she mouthed her question to Zoe.

Zoe already finished checking everything, she understood what Nicole was trying to say.

As kind as she was, she didn't want to harm her. If she replied back, Nicole wouldn't be able to learn anything from the quiz, and it is considered cheating. Said, if the teacher caught them, they **BOTH** would get in trouble. With that, she pretended not to see what Nicole mouthed.

Nicole knew she saw what she mouthed. She also knew that Zoe is kinda a strict person who has her priorities straight. Nicole turned back to the quiz and skipped the question.

Once the quiz was over, the teacher announced a free period and started marking the quizzes. The students cheered happily and rushed out the door for some fresh air.

"-Yawn~- I hope I get good marks on the quiz. Ugh, so tired, we only have 2 days till the finals...What a pain...", Nicole complained.

"I suppose you are right...I've been studying for the past 3 weeks, I stayed up so late last night studying Science... Plus, the weather is making me extra sleepy...", Zoe replied.

The weather was quite nice that day. The sun was shining warmly and there were plenty of clouds and breezy wind blowing.

Nicole knew Zoe too well. Zoe always says she got enough sleep, but she always looked sleep deprived.

"Argh, this sucks!!! Exam is always around the corner! ALL. THE. TIME.", Marcus said frustratingly.

Zoe was about to dozed off when she was... (A/N: Ummm...)...shocked awaked by the annoyingly-frustrating-loud statement. Marcus and Ashton were at least a mile away, walking while talking.

"My marks must be at least 90 and above. You have it easy.", Ashton replied.

"Trying to get second or first place is a pain in the butt. You are always in first!", Marcus said.

Zoe glared daggers at them while grumbling. "And I couldn't even rest my eyes for awhile..."

Nicole saw Zoe mad, cranky or sour plenty of times, but when it comes to interrupting her while she is sleeping, eating and many more, it's best that you run. Zoe considers it as 'destroying' her personal time and her personal bubble. She could turn into a literal demon when anybody does this, except for her parents.

One time when she went to Zoe's house, her brother decided to hide her favourite chocolate bar. When she found out, Zoe took his favourite bag of chips and ate it in front of him. Her brother was horrified and never EVER hid her favourite snacks or sweets again.

Nicole shuddered at that one scary memory of her.

She turned her attention back to Zoe, just to see her running of into the distance, chasing both of them.

"Definitely demon mode right now... Time to calm her down and save those two dummies...", Nicole jogged slowly after them.

Before Nicole can stop her, she already caught both of them.

"Zoe, chill pill. Eat. Now.", Nicole said handing her a small mint-flavoured sweet.

Zoe grabbed the sweet and ate it. She said something only Nicole understood since she was saying it like a mm-mmh-MM, and she known her long enough to get what she meant.

"She said to NEVER INTERRUPT her while she is trying to rest her eyes.", Nicole translated.

"As if I'm gonna listen to what she says", Ashton mumbled.

Zoe glared at him while crossing her arms.

"I knew words could kill, but never knew glares could... OwwO...Besides, how can shy people even glare?!", Marcus asked.

"I would love to tell you the answer, but I just gonna let you figure it out. You have a minute.", Zoe answered.

30 seconds past and he still couldn't figure it out, until Ashton whispered the answer to him.

"Break out of your shell??", Marcus guessed. She nodded her head in response.

"Well, that's new.", he said. Nicole slapped her hand on her forehead while shaking her head. "So dense...oh my god...", Nicole muttered. Zoe laughed at her comment. "We should get back to class to pack our bags, the bell is about to ring. Besides, I want to go home and sleep like a log...", Zoe said.

They all went back to class just in time as the bell rang. Then, they went back home happily.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kindergarten Memory 6

_**EXTREMELY LONG HIATUS THINGY. I AM SOOO SORRRYY. THERES BEEN A LOT OF WORK LATELY, AND TUITION. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD IF I CAN _(._.)_** **!!!!!**_

 _ **I have a motivation camp thingy yesterday and today.Then, there is a mini exam thingy right after the holidays for 3 days. Then, another holiday on the Friday after the exams.**_ ** _So, yea. Enjoy._**

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

Timeskip: 2 Days. After recess. Exam week*

Recess was over and I just walked into the classroom and I already feel like vomiting. The exam hasn't even started. It's Chinese today, one of my more...average subjects.

Nicole is flipping through her book while scanning the pages and trying to memorise the information quickly. Ashton was sitting down on his chair and staring off into space. Marcus was muttering like he just gone insane (he is not insane). I sat back down on my chair and laid my head down on the table. I want to go home so badly...

My brain quickly ran through several thing I read from my book. I'm sure, I can pass and get into the school my parents wanted me to go.

 ** _Marcus's POV_**

This is terrible I am trying to remember everything I read yesterday. I remembered majority of it. I mean, these exams aren't that difficult, I always pass, but you can never know what might happen.

The teacher walked into the class holding the exam papers. I looked behind me, Nicole flipped through the book even quicker. Zoe lifted her head and grabbed her pencil box. Ashton was still staring off into space.

I called his name. He didn't budge. I called again.

"What?", he asked.

I shook my head and said, "Nothing. The exam is starting. Good luck".

He looked at me and nodded his head while smiling.

The teacher placed the test paper on our tables and went back to the teachers table.

"3...2...1...开始! (开始 kāi shǐ means Start in Chinese)

Everyone flipped open their test papers and started answering.

 ** _Ashton's POV_**

Timeskip: 1 Hour 5 Minutes.*

(Because there is nothing interesting about people answering test questions.)

I finished answering all the questions in the test paper. I checked everything and made sure it was right.

I check my watch. Theres 10 minutes left till the exam ends. What shall I do to pass the time...? I can't read a book, that's considered cheating.

I risked a peek at Marcus. He just finished answering and is now checking everything. THIS IS SOOO BORING. I check my watch again. 5 minutes. These 5 minutes is like me waiting for the microwave to go BEEP BEEP BEEP, signalling my food is done.

The next exam, Malay is tommorow, an easy pass.

English is on Wednesday, easyyy.

Science on Thursday, simple.

Math on Friday, not a challenge.

I gonna pass this exam with a 1st place like a king.

The bell rang and I snapped out of my thoughts. The teacher collected our papers and since it was the last period. She announced free period.

 ** _Nicole's POV_**

"Tomorrow is English, right..?", I heard Zoe ask.

I nodded my head in response and looked around the classroom. Our classmates were busy revising for English. Some of them were outside playing around and some were just staring at the wall.

I stood up and walked over to the teacher's table. She looked up from her worked and smiled.

"Yes, Nicole?"

"Miss, I would like to take a walk outside. Just on this floor. To clear my head...", I said softly.

She nodded her head while saying, "Be beck before the bell rings."

I smiled and walked out the door. I looked back and saw Zoe leaning against the back of her chair and Marcus and Ashton playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors". Marcus was losing terribly.

I continued walking. If I can pass the exam, I can get into the school I wanted. It's the same school as Zoe and Ashton. Marcus? I'm not sure.

A/N: Alright, I said these characters are based of my friends right? Well, they all study in the same school too, except for one of them. She switched schools. (IRL), But all of them are in different classes. I'm just gonna make up a fake school name.

The school is called Kunes Chang Primary School (A/N: I suck at names ;-;). Its quite a good school.

I finished walking 2 rounds already. I was passing by the classroom which made it the third round, when Zoe walked out the classroom.

"Hey. This is your 3rd round right?", she asked.

"Yep"

"How was the exam? Was it difficult?", Zoe started walking with me.

"It was okay."

"I'm sure you can pass.", she said while smiling.

 ** _Zoe's POV_**

"Oh my god, can't you both speak like normal people? So tense.", I heard Ashton say.

I turned around and saw Ashton walking behind us and Marcus tagging along behind him.

Like seriously, how many times have I heard his annoying voice for these pass few months?

"Fine. We'll T-W-Y", Nicole said annoyed.

I tried to hold back my laugh. Nicole said it in such a baby mocking voice, it was difficult not laughing.

"Just laugh. There's nothing wrong with it."

I laughed a little.

"Haha, don't tell me what to do Marcus.", I said back.

"Sharp toungue.", he said dryly.

"King of Annoying Humour", I shot back.

"You definitely have a sharp toungue..", he said.

"Your sense of humour died down today. Thats new."

"I do this all the time.", he said back annoyed.

Nicole and Ashton were bickering again.

"Well, its definitely hard to notice."

"It's just because you never actually notice. Well, now you do.", Marcus said boringly.

"You're not wrong.", I replied.

We reached the class and walked back in. I quickly packed my bag and the bell rang just in time.

Everyone stood up, thanked the teacher and rushed out the classroom, wanting to go home.

Alright! I am so sorry I couldn't upload. Theres a big exam coming up in a few weeks. Hehe. I hope you all like the chapter. Zena signing off!*


End file.
